Narn i Moralphwen
by cysne
Summary: Moralphwen is an elven maiden of Lórien with no memories from her past. What lies behind her troubled dreams, and what do her guardians know that she does not? [NOT a Mary Sue!]
1. Restless Nights

****

Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is Tolkien's - *bows and sighs*

________________

Chapter I: Restless Nights

«Autumn was steadfastly approaching and every elf was overjoyed, for that meant there would be many feasts to celebrate its coming. It was the wood-elves' favoured season, the leaves' renewall and the changing environment reminded them that the world still moved, and they were part of it.

«This particular year, though, there was an added reason for the celebrations. The Queen was with child and everyone awaited with excitement for the birth. Of course the royal family was the most anxious of all, and each day the feeling seemed to double as the time diminished.

«The Queen was fairly certain the child would be born in Autumn, despite the Master-healer's words pointing to the early Winter. She had a glow about her, rather, her own usual glow seemed to have grown, for the Queen was very kind and full of love, and loved in return by all for it. The King, too, was radiant with the prospect of a second child, but, much to his displeasure, his duties kept him from his family some times.

«And the Prince, the soon-to-be older brother, was no exception. If anything, he was the most thrilled of the three, second only to his mother. His father had given him a temporary leave from his duties and he spent most of the time accompanying his mother, since the two had always been very close.

«One day, the last day of Summer, the Queen decided to make a small trip in the bright green woods encircling the palace, she grew tired of too much stone. The King worried, he was always so when it concerned his beloved pregnant wife, but he knew as well as any that there was no harm in it and permitted it. The Prince would go with her.

«At first the Queen was content with just wandering among the nearest trees, but her more adventurous vein soon surfaced and she asked her son if he would show her the dark stream she heard so much about. The Prince complied without hesitation, it was rare the occasion in which he'd see his mother acting so, and he liked it when she did. In those few and precious occasions he would see a beautiful and young elven maiden and it was clear to him why his father loved her as he did, and his own love for his mother was strengthened.

«He watched as his mother stared in amazement at the small clearing which the stream crossed. On both sides, trees covered every other sight beyond that place and some white deers on the opposite shore were disturbed from their calm grazing and started running away. All was silent and seemingly peaceful, as the two elves sat down on the soft grass to rest for a while.

«There they spent good part of the afternoon, till the Queen finally admitted she wanted to return, she had a feeling they should be back, and the Prince once again agreed. As it was, they would already be home not before Arien's ship had completed its journey across the sky.

«When the Queen raised, she felt ill and weak, and the Prince was immediately at her side. She smiled gratefully with closed eyes, evening her breath, but when she opened them there was nothing but shock in them. The Prince followed her gaze and looked in the same direction she did, but all he was in time to see was a black arrow passing by him and hitting his mother, and, behind it all, a fleeing orc.

«The Prince held his mother and tried to take her away, but she stopped him with a determination of steel. Her eyes explained and he understood, though he was still overtaken by tears. The child would come, and he had to help her. The Prince did what he could to staunch the bleeding wound, but it was a grievous one, and the Queen was too weak already.

«Night fell all too soon and the passing hours were nothing but a few waves of the river washing on the shore. The labour was difficult and the Prince followed his mother's whispered instructions through gritted teeth. The moon was high in the night when the first cries of a newborn were heard. The Queen tiredly looked at both her children and, with a last few incomprehensible words, her wound stopped hurting and she expired.

«The Prince, holding the little, fragile baby, was torn between ultimate grief and ultimate joy, and he moved not, except to hold the cold hand of his beloved mother, while protecting the baby from the blowing wind.

«Then, he realised something. His sister, for a girl it was, had not been named, his mother had not had the time to. He looked at the bright eyes and the dark hair, just like their mother's, and said in a grave voice, yet full of emotion: "You shall be named Moralphwen."»

  
In a distant wood, Moralphwen uneasily awoke from her disturbed sleep. That was not the first time she had had that dream, and each time it repeated, it got more real, as if it was trying to prove it was more than just that.

She looked around and found Simbelmynë, her guardian, still sitting in the arm-chair next to her bed, sleeping. She smiled at her, Simbel had always been like a mother to her, stern but loving, and Haldir, one of the captains of Lórien, was like her father. She had no memories of her family and knew nothing of them.

For some reason, though, she'd never felt entirely at home in the Golden Woods. She had always been different, both physically and mentally. She was tall and proud, like a princess of the Old Days. Her hair was dark but her eyes were of a greyish blue, and clear as Nimrodel's waters. She was elegant and graceful, yet unusually strong, resistant and audacious for a maiden of Lothlórien.

Moralphwen slowly woke Simbel and asked her to sing a lullaby, to make the dreams go away. Simbel then sung an old song, short and simple, but with a delicate melody. It was what she would always sing to the maiden, ever since she was but a little child, and indeed Moralphwen fell back asleep to the sound of the familiar tune and the familiar voice.

Unconsciously, she heard her guardian quietly putting the chair back in place and leaving for her own room with a worried sigh.


	2. Old Lessons

**Chapter II: Old Lessons  
  
"Good morning, my dear Simbelmynë! Would you terribly mind if I joined you for breakfast?"  
  
"Captain Haldir." She gave a short nod in salutation. "Your presence shall be a most welcome one, even if unexpected. I thought you out on a patrol or on another of those horrid things that keep you guards busy and away from home..." Simbelmynë had the strong belief that the patrolling guards did unnecessary service, for Lórien's only enemies were the orcs and those were far and short in numbers. Truthfully, she had difficulty in comprehending the reason why warriors were still trained and such duties still assigned.  
  
"Simbelmynë, you have no idea how I wish you were correct, but you forget that there are orcs near, and nearer than we'd all like. But let us not talk of so foul creatures right now. The day is too warm and beautiful to be spent with such matters. Tell me, how is Moralphwen?" The noble lady again lightly nodded her assent and resumed talking.  
  
"She still grows as fair and strong as she did the last time you asked, my lord." Haldir shifted position on his chair, remembering just how long it was since he had spent some proper time with his protégé. Across the table, the marble face of the lady produced a soft smile, pleased that her mark was hit. "She has been having those dreams again."  
  
"I thought they were gone. The last time she had them, she was very young. I thought she had forgotten about it! Did she tell you what they were about?" Haldir was taken off guard with the revelation.  
  
"No, she just told me they were dreams, but I could see in her eyes that there was more to it. We should tell her the truth, my lord. We should tell her!..."  
  
"Nay, Simbelmynë! I have told you before, need I tell you again? You know well that I share your opinion, but the Lord and Lady permit it not. It was said in the letter that her identity was to be kept a secret. The only reason why you and I know of this is because it was I who brought her here." Simbelmynë diverted her eyes from the captain's and, after a moment in which silence reigned, her solemn voice was again heard.  
  
"I only wished..." Haldir half-lowered his head, but then looked behind the lady.  
  
"Wished what, Simbelmynë?" A new, cheered voice broke through the room. "Haldir, you're finally back! I missed you, my friend!" Moralphwen launched herself at her guardian and started telling him something about Simbelmynë not allowing her to do things. The serious lady immediately interrupted her.  
  
"Know you not your manners, young one? That is no way to greet someone!" Moralphwen made a face at Haldir with 'See what I was talking about?' written all over it and answered her other tutor.  
  
"Simbelmynë, Haldir is not someone! He's... Haldir! And as he always says, I've already dirtied him too many breeches when I was younger to bother with that!" Haldir was highly amused and had to contort his face to hold a laugh within, because Simbelmynë was now utterly shocked, her mouth hanging open, but no words coming out. "Don't worry, though. I keep my manners to those that require them." And the respectful lady had to content herself with that, for off flew Moralphwen, as fast as she'd come. But she kept her eyes gazing in the direction the young maiden had disappeared, while she resumed the original conversation.  
  
"And then there is that, my lord. She is much too restless for a maiden. I often find myself at loss as to what to do of her." The captain looked as well and answered the lady with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Rest assured, my noble lady Simbelmynë. Today, you don't have to worry, I'll keep her busy for you!" Simbelmynë undoubtedly had her doubts concerning the captain and his intentions, but all she did was stare as he raised and left, following the maiden.  
  
**~*~  
  
**"I'm sure Simbelmynë has done nothing but to keep you locked in a room full of books, trying to get you to study as much as possible. Moralphwen smiled at Haldir as they walked through one of the many small gardens of Lothlórien. She liked both her guardians, each in their own way, different as they were, but she had always felt more related to Haldir rather than to Simbelmynë.  
  
"Yes, well, she has had no one to stop her from it..." And for the second time that day, Haldir felt uncomfortable. "Where have you been? You've been away for longer than usual, is there something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, my dear alph [swan], it's just that our situation is not improving, and no matter what Simbelmynë might say concerning the borders and the warriors, the need for them grows with each day. But do not trouble yourself with it... Now, I want to show you something." Moralphwen's curiosity took the cue and sprouted instantly.  
  
"What is it you want to show me?" Haldir's eyes again glinted.  
  
"All in due time, but let me say this: Simbelmynë worries too much with what you know. I think that you also need something else more... physical to distract you." Moralphwen almost glowed in anticipation. If Haldir meant what she thought he did... Ai! Simbelmynë would have them both in Mandos in the blink of an eye!  
  
Haldir guided her through the trees, to a more sheltered part of the woods, until they got to a construction, larger than most, but also less welcoming. A small clearing lay next to it, in which a couple of elves were also busy. Then Haldir explained.  
  
"This is the armory and stables, and those are the practicing fields. I think it would do you good to learn something of fighting. Simbelmynë tells me that you are too active for her taste, but of course that does not surprise me at all." Moralphwen was radiant; she was finally going to learn. She had asked the captain so many times before, but he had always said 'no', and needless to say that Simbelmynë fully backed these decisions. But now... She could hardly stand still with the excitement.  
  
"Thank you, Haldir! Thank you! Thank you!" Haldir smiled, but he knew he'd have to be stricter to the maiden in this situation, otherwise, she could get hurt.  
  
"Easy, little alph! Keep in mind that you'll have to start slowly, and not all will be easy! Today, I just want to show you around, maybe teach you some of the basics, chose a horse for you to learn how to ride..."  
  
As they entered the building, Moralphwen was amazed with the amount and variety of weapons within. She carefully picked up a silver knife. It was well polished and the elvish runes inscripted into it brightly reflected the light. So beautiful and cold... It captivated and fascinated her in an odd way. But when Haldir realised she wasn't following him, he joined her and held her shoulder.  
  
"It is beautiful, is it not? Yet so deadly..." He paused briefly, collecting his own thoughts, only to continue on a more rushed tone. "I assure you that you wouldn't like to be on the receiving end. But come, that is not why you are here. For now, the only weapons you shall be wielding are a bow and a quiver full of arrows. And even before that, I want you to know how to ride a horse. Would you like to start even today?" All she had to do was look at the captain with those expressive eyes. "Then follow me!"  
  
Moralphwen put the knife back in place, upon a dusty table, and followed the captain out of that room and into the stables. Along the way, though, she could not help sparing a last glance at the old beauty.  
  
After crossing the door, she found herself in an even larger room, full of horses. She'd never been very near any and suddenly realised just how mighty an animal they were. She was scared and shied back, but Haldir told her it was all right and walked with her across the room. Some horses stretched their heads to them, but most simply ignored the newcomers.  
  
"You needn't fear them. They are gentle and kind animals, and very smart as well. You'll soon trust them as you do yourself, just wait till you find yourself on a horse!" Moralphwen kept her suspicious look, thinking Haldir mad.  
  
The captain walked over to a brown steed, bigger than most, whispered some words to it, and the three walked out of the building, Moralphwen keeping as far away from the gigantic horse as Haldir permitted. Then the captain stopped the horse and turned to Moralphwen, in a voice not free of amusement.  
  
"Get on the horse."  
  
Moralphwen just looked between one and the other, trying to decide which one was worse. In the end, she opted on Haldir and approached the horse. The captain held her foot and she climbed on top of it. With the change of weights, the horse readjusted his position and the maiden on top froze, not knowing what to hold on to.  
  
Haldir looked at the way she had sat and found it to be the right one for riding. He told her not to tense and to hold to the horse's mane for support. Then he slowly started walking the horse around the field. Much to her surprise, Moralphwen found it was not difficult at all, and after merely minutes, she felt entirely comfortable atop the horse and was asking the captain, who was no less surprised with how little time it had taken for her to accommodate, to go faster.  
  
He showed her how to direct the horse, to make him go faster, slower and to stop. By the end of the day, Moralphwen was riding as if she'd been doing it all her life. She galloped off, contoured the building and circled Haldir, who was now utterly astonished with it.  
  
When Haldir finally took Moralphwen back home, she was exhausted and dirty, and Simbelmynë would have throttled the captain if not for her good and respectful manners. She kept saying that those were not things meant for maidens to be doing. Inwardly, though, she was thinking of what a good way to keep her occupied it was, but that she would never say out loud, even if everyone else knew it.  
  
After a light evening meal, the captain took Moralphwen back to her room and tugged her in her bed for a well deserved good night's sleep. She could barely keep her eyes open, but still asked for a story of her guardian. He smiled warmly and started talking, but before he could finish his first sentence, she was already sound asleep. He stayed there by her, watching her during sleep. He noticed how her sealed eyes twitched now and then and wondered on what it was she was dreaming of.**


	3. Doubts

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! I know I said, even today, that this chapter might have taken a while to get done, but hey!, and it's true as you can see, reviews make me write faster! And don't worry, this is not, and never will be, a Mary Sue (Damn! Now I've ruined the chapter, having this ugly name written here...)! I'll shut up now. Hope you like this!  
  
________________  
  
  
Chapter III: Doubts  
**  
«"Will you make sure she gets this when she is older? Will you keep it for me?" Moralphwen heard the Prince's melodious voice. It was so serene, she so liked hearing the clear and often reassuring words. As for his figure, it was indistinct, she could not say precisely what he was like, but she was always certain of when it was him. So, wanting to please him, she gave the prettiest smile she could. But he didn't even look, and his eyes were dull steel.  
  
Disappointed, she looked to her side, where she could tell that the person talking to the Prince was standing. There was Haldir, not looking at her either. She was confused, why was the captain there? But she paid little importance to it and, instead, focused on what it was the two were talking about. The Prince was handing the Lórien captain something wrapped in a green cloth. Then, a piece of it fell, and she saw a fine script carved into the silver handle of an old, beautiful dagger. She'd seen that knife before. More than once.  
  
She remembered falling off a grey horse, then seeing the Prince's worried face above her, and then that dagger he always had on his boot as he raised to help her up. She faintly smiled when she recalled how he would always say it would be hers some day. But there was another time when she'd also seen it, more recent, and very different from that one. She'd seen it glinting over a dusted table in a darkened room, calling her, and Haldir was behind her...»  
  
**~*~**  
  
Again, Moralphwen woke in the middle of the night. Those dreams usually soothed her, but these last ones... they were troubling and made her uneasy. She had always had them, for as long as she could remember, for several times they even repeated themselves. Usually she didn't say anything of it to her guardians, there was nothing disturbing about them, but these were new dreams, new situations.  
  
Well, Simbelmynë had always said that she was much too active. It must be naught but products of her own imagination. Often it was so vivid that it could fool even her. Therefore, she carefreely went outside, into the cool night air, and sang her worries away.  
  
  
_Ai! Aldar maltaiva  
Nórëo yassen haryan mar,  
Hallaë ar vanimaë,  
Alcarinquaë ar ari,  
Lenwaiva yétava.  
  
Antalyë intyai  
I-carir-lairin ar i-carir-lindalin,  
Alassë tuia lellon  
Ve i melimaë néni poicavaë Nimrodelo  
Oronillon losséi Númerion...  
  
  
[Oh! Trees of gold  
Of the land where I dwell,  
Tall and fair,  
Glorious and noble,  
Of slender look.  
  
__Inspiring thou art  
To poets and minstrels,  
Contentment springs from thee  
As Nimrodel's fine pure waters do  
From the white peaks of the West...]  
_  
  
Then she came back and let her dreams take her to whatever they willed.  
  
**~*~  
  
**«She was walking side to side with Haldir, though he was much taller than her. She could tell that this was a continuation of the first dream. They were heading towards a group of elves waiting for them with horses. But something told her that they mattered not, she should look back, she had to look. And she did.  
  
Her Prince was standing, still as stone and looking back at her. He still bore those cold, apathical eyes. And then, she realised she would not see him again. She turned querying eyes to her guardian, begging for an explanation, begging to return. But when she gazed again to the Prince, his back was turned to her and he was walking away, with firm and determined steps.  
  
Why was he going away?...»  
  
**~*~  
  
**"Moralphwen!... Wake up..." Simbelmynë was shaking her awake, and as Moralphwen finally opened her eyes, the first thing she did was put her arms around her, looking for comfort. Simbelmynë held her back and asked the maiden, fearful, "What is it, child? Why do you cry?"  
  
Moralphwen drew back and found that her eyes were indeed wet, she'd been crying during her sleep, and all because of those dreams... She made a decision: she would tell Simbelmynë, and especially Haldir, and ask them if they knew anything. Maybe they could help her. So, she slowly opened her heart's feelings to the lady and poured them out.  
  
"You know about those dreams I use to have?" Simbelmynë nodded, understanding that it was no light matter that the maiden wished to discuss. "Well, they trouble me. Tonight, for instance, I dreamt of a Prince, my dreams always include him, and... Haldir was there too... Haldir was taking me away, and the Prince didn't want me, he turned his back on me, but... It's so hard to explain!... I felt betrayed, because I thought he loved me and cared for me... It hurts, and yet I know it is no more than a dream, 'tis not real..." Moralphwen's greyish eyes could hold no tears and soon she was crying again on her guardian's shoulder.  
  
Simbelmynë was speechless. Not just because of Moralphwen suddenly talking to her about her dreams, she had always been very reserved about those, and would not tell them to anyone, not even Haldir. She was strong-minded and independent. Simbelmynë was speechless because she also truly did not know what to say. If, on one hand, she had a pretty good idea of what the scene the maiden was describing to her was, on the other, she could not say anything of it to her. She had to speak to Haldir.  
  
"Simbelmynë?...", came the muffled plea from the drapes of her dress.  
  
"Come, let us go talk to Haldir." Simbelmynë meant it with the kindest of intentions, but the maiden reacted unexpectedly.  
  
"No! I've seen you and Haldir talking when I'm not there! Just like you were yesterday! I never minded about that before, I trust you, you are my guardians! But I want you to tell me what it is now! What is it that you know that I do not?"  
  
"Hush, child, trust me now, then!... Let us go talk to Haldir." Simbelmynë repeated the same words, trying to calm down Moralphwen. She fetched a light robe for the maiden and the two left the room, looking for the captain.  
  
They found him sitting at the same table that the day before, already breaking his fast. The captain was already planning his day's activities with Moralphwen. He would find her a suitful bow and would start her archery lessons. He smiled at the two, but when he looked at them more attentively, his smile quickly faded. He still considered that Moralphwen might have pulled something on Simbelmynë, she often had when she was younger, but that thought vanished when he noticed the especially gloomy look on the maiden and the warning glance that Simbelmynë was giving him.  
  
The lady went to stand next to him while, without a word, Moralphwen sat in front of the captain and looked him flatly in the eye.  
  
"If you care anything for me, then tell me what my dreams are."


	4. Nimrodel

**Author's note: I've been asked, for more than once now, about the 'romance' genre of this story and I feel that an explanation to everyone is required. Well, here goes: this is not quite a romance in the sense in which most people see the word. I mean it in a widest way. There is a "romance" between people here, true, and the story is about that love, but it's just not *that* kind of love... Hopefully it will be clearer as the story progresses. Anyway, I hope this doesn't keep you from reading and that you continue to enjoy it! =)  
  
________________  
  
  
Chapter IV: Nimrodel  
**  
Face to that, there was little Haldir could have done. Not that he had any doubts in his mind as to what to do, he only hoped no harm would come of it. He leaned back on the chair, glanced at Simbelmynë and finally faced Moralphwen. Her face was full of steely determination, even though he could still make out the silver tracks of fallen tears on it and her eyes fooled no one. He had no other choice. He loved the maiden too much to lie, and to finally reveal it to her would be like lifting a heavy burden off his shoulders. He knew he was disobeying an order from the very Lords of Lothlórien, but he cared little for them at the moment, his little alph [swan] was more important. Silently asking the Valar for strength, he slowly began speaking.  
  
"Moralphwen, I do care for you, even if right now you may feel otherwise. I ask you to simply understand this: if neither Simbelmynë nor I have told you anything before, it was because we truly could not. In fact, not even now are we allowed to tell you what I'm about to say." Moralphwen regarded them both with an ambiguous nod, not wanting to take any compromises before knowing the truth. Not entirely reassured that she would not hate them, but gladly accepting the gesture, Haldir hesitantly continued. "I don't really know where to begin..."  
  
"Why don't you try the beginning.", the maiden interrupted. Haldir was surprised with it and seriously did not like what lied beneath the tone, considering the tense situation. Simbelmynë held her usual reprimand and urged the captain onwards instead. He was rashly blunt.  
  
"Very well. You are Moralphwen, second child of Thranduil of Mirkwood, and the Princess of the Northern Realm of Taur-e-Ndaedelos."  
  
Moralphwen stared ahead, unmoving, no longer sure if she was really looking at the captain's eyes or just keeping very still, as not to find out that that was not just another dream, but cruel and harsh reality. She felt numb, her little world completely falling apart with the simple statement. She could literally feel the glass island in which her life lay shattering under her feet.  
  
Suddenly, those two... 'persons' in front of her felt very disturbing, the chair she was sitting on felt disturbing, the very fragrant air of Lórien was disgusting to her. She carefully rose and not once looking back, and keeping a rigid posture, walked away.  
  
Simbelmynë tried to follow the silent maiden, but Haldir grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Leave her alone for a while."  
  
"But she still does not know everything!... What if-"  
  
"I said, leave her. Once the initial shock is over, we shall calmly tell her the rest. For now, let her assimilate this; afterwards we'll tell her the details." Simbelmynë strongly disagreed with the captain, but, as much as it pained her, Haldir was closer to Moralphwen and knew her better. She reluctantly took his advice.  
  
Unfortunately, though, Moralphwen did not hear Simbelmynë's last words and, unlike Haldir had predicted, did not understand that there could be more to the story. If she was Princess, then her Prince was actually her brother, and the dreams were real, in fact they were more of memories. In that case, what more needed she to know than that her own family, her brother and father, had abandoned her, left her alone to Lórien? What more could there be?  
  
She didn't know how to feel or what to feel. All she knew then was that she had to keep on moving, her feet had to walk, because otherwise, grief and sorrow and anger, which she struggled so hard to keep afar, would catch up to her and consume her soul. She was starting to have difficulties in thinking, and her legs fought it in her mind's place by sprinting off, taking the maiden into the woods. She was blind. She didn't see where she was going, but neither did she care.  
  
Eventually, she came to a stream, "Nimrodel!", and vaguely wondered how it was that she had gotten so far. The sounds of the running waters brought peace to her bewildered thoughts and she focused on that alone trying to let go of all else.  
  
First, she sank to her knees, and finally ended up lying down on the shore, letting her tears join the flowing stream. Feeling her heart crumbling, again she sang to pull herself back together and straighten her thoughts.  
  
  
_Nimrodel! Nimrodel! Herio yalumëa,  
Úmë firnalye lyanen melmë?  
Mernyë umbárnya nië i lyá,  
An órenya ná quanta nyérënen...  
  
  
[Nimrodel! Nimrodel! Lady of old,  
Have you not perished out of love?  
Let my fate be thine own  
For my heart is full of grief...]  
  
  
_Moralphwen felt so betrayed... How could they? They had abandoned her, with no explanations, nothing. They had left her with dreams to deceive and torment her, to make her think they loved her, when, in the end, she was nothing to them. They didn't even want her to know who she was...  
  
She took a deep breath and, with all her being, made a resolution. No, she would not give in and neither would she leave, that was what they wanted. She would fight and she would hate them with all her soul, her brother and father. No, the strangers that nature forced her to call her family. And Haldir too. As for Simbelmynë, she was probably the only person who had ever been true to her. She deserved her respect. But the others...  
  
Suddenly, a loud thunder split the sky asunder and rain joined in with it. Moralphwen took shelter under the thick branches of one of the great mellyrn and waited for it to pass, the loud noise having temporarily driven her angry thoughts away. But no more thunders were heard and the falling drops' continuous and repeating soft sounds soon lulled the quiet and already exhausted maiden lying on the earthy ground.  
  
**~*~  
  
**«Moralphwen was back in her room, at the palace. She lazily awoke from her light and gentle sleep, stretched her arms and slowly turned in her huge bed to get up, her feet hanging by the side because she was still too small.  
  
When sleep no longer clouded her mind, the first thing she wondered on was what her brother would be doing. So she ran to the door that connected the two adjacent rooms and, reaching out on her tip-toes, opened it. What she came upon, though, was but the spacious chambers well tidied and the bed covers well in place, and no signs of her brother.  
  
"Maybe he's already up", she thought next and again flew off the room and through the many corridors, looking in about every room she could find, but he wasn't anywhere in the palace. "He has to be outside, then!" She walked through the great magical gate that led out, to the forest, still wearing her night-gown and in bare feet.  
  
Moralphwen hesitated then and just looked around, not exactly knowing what to do, since she'd never been alone out there. Not seeing him anywhere near, she thought best to go back inside and wait for him there, but when she turned she found the gate already closed. She worried somewhat then, she had no idea of how to get it open and there was no one else around who could do it for her. She looked for someone and luckily found a group of elves who were standing some distance away. Moralphwen decided to go there and ask them for help, but they noticed her nearing and left, not once looking her in the face.  
  
She was confused with it and just when panic was truly starting to tinge her features, the gate opened again and out came an old lady. She went straight to Moralphwen and spoke to her in a chastising voice. Despite that, the little maiden was utterly relieved and fiercely hugged the older lady, who got confused with the sudden show of affection, especially when she was being reprehensive.  
  
"There were some elves here, but they didn't help me. Why did they walk away like that?" The lady was embarrassed with the innocent question, she didn't know how to answer that, and so she didn't say anything. Instead, she took the little maiden's hand and led her back to her room to get dressed.  
  
The lady was strict, but kind, and worked hard for Moralphwen not to look anything but the Princess she was. The maiden could not help thinking how much she resembled Simbelmynë in that. When she was almost done intricately braiding Moralphwen's dark hair with much effort, the door to the room suddenly opened and the maiden turned her head to see who it was that had entered, completely ruining the lady's work. But she still couldn't... »  
  
**~*~**  
  
"Wake up, my lady!" Moralphwen's eyes drifted open, and she saw a guard's smiling face above her. She was soaking wet and felt battered and sour. The guard helped her up and regarded her with a worried look. "What are you doing out here by the river in the middle of a stormy night, my lady?"  
  
"There are things which can only be settled in the solace of quiet solitude." She was curt. This was truly not the time to talk with someone about her troubles, especially not with some guard who she did not know. She wished nothing more but for him to go away and leave her as she was.  
  
"Yes, some may feel that way, but a great thing it must be if it would drag a lady all the way here. And besides, some times the ones not personally involved in the thing may have a clearer view of it than those that are, would you not say?" She was astonished he would say that. She would beat the little intruder in his own game first, and then send him away.  
  
"Maybe. But you forget that those that are out tend not to realise how deep the thing may reach."  
  
"And those that are in may be influenced by it and oversize it."  
  
"But only they can comprehend it entirely."  
  
"And still some details may elude them, so focused on other matters are they." She was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Are you saying that they would not consider that?"  
  
"I do believe I am. There are always tenuous nuances. Take the very tale of the lady Nimrodel and Amroth, for chance. I have met men, to whom I told that tale, that solemnly claim that they do not understand why Amroth threw himself to the wild sea, knowing that Nimrodel could take another ship and the two would meet in Valinor. And yet..."  
  
"Only cold hearts would claim that."  
  
"There are times when they are required. And it is a different perspective all the same, even if not a very happy one." And that finally made Moralphwen think. True... and what was it, in fact, that had made her family leave her? What would make them do that?  
  
Noting the calmer and distracted look on the maiden's face, the guard took the opportunity to take her back home.


	5. The Lady of Lothlórien

****

Author's notes:  
Aië! Sorry for the incredible amount of time it took to get this done! I can't make any promises the next chapter won't take as long as this did. / I'd very much appreciate if you'd tell me what you thought of Haldir here. I had a hard time with him and still have my doubts whether I got his reactions right. I think they're at least acceptable... Just another thing (I said it on my profile page, but I strongly doubt anyone reads that): if you happen to like the little poems that come up around the chapters, you can find them at "Fallen Leaves". I had them all written before the story because, honestly, I didn't want to write it then. ;p  
  
To Gilraen: Thank you for that review, it made my day! That's only part of what I mean, but the most significant part, yes. ;) I usually answer reviews by email, but I really wanted to say this. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!  
  
________________  
  
  
Chapter V: The Lady of Lothlórien  
  
"Lord Haldir, maybe you should have someone go out looking for her. It has already been over a day since she has disappeared..." Haldir and Simbelmynë were again at the same place, in the high platform, as if they had not moved since their talk with the dark-haired maiden. But it was not so, quite the opposite in fact.  
  
The two guardians had met the Lords of Lórien the very following afternoon, reporting to them what had come to pass. Yet, they were astonished with the lack of interest the Lords had demonstrated. Not even the Lady Galadriel had spared them with anything else, other than a more than obvious fake look of interest and then concern, before the Lord Celeborn had dismissed them.  
  
Simbelmynë had been restless and, for the first time in her very long life, she wished to go out into the wild and look for the maiden herself, but since she knew there was little she could do, she had not stopped trying to get the captain, who was doubly astonished with first the Lords' reactions and then with the respectful lady's sudden change of attitudes, to go ever since instead. A dark and slightly more ironic corner inside Haldir's mind could not keep from thinking that at least there may be still hope for the lady to understand that there were more important things than good-manners and that there was still a chance for her to loosen her grip on herself, and others, from there on.  
  
Right now, the situation was no different, apart maybe from the captain's line of thought. Both were discussing what to do about Moralphwen – Haldir, too proud and embarrassed to admit that maybe his actions on the day before had not been the wisest, and Simbelmynë, too worried with what may have happened to the maiden to bother the captain with it. She knew they had all made mistakes and acted without thinking properly, with a hot head full of confused emotions and promptly rash answers.  
  
Haldir, however, was somewhat fearful of the whole thing. He ignored the lady's little interest in imputing guilts and so feared what she could say or what she could feel towards him now. He, on the other hand, wasted no time in blaming himself and that burnt too large a whole within him to bear easily. He knew he could not stand if something happened to his little alph [swan]. After all, he had made a promise... Thus, he said nothing and kept his eyes on either the floor or the distant horizon, back turned to the lady, desperately trying to think himself out of it.  
  
"Are you going to do nothing, then, my lord?" At that, Haldir finally and brusquely snapped out of his gloomy reverie.  
  
"Of course I am going to do something! It was my fault this happened after all, therefore I'm bound to..." But the lady, who by now had understandment written all over her eyes, cut him off mid-sentence.  
  
"Then that is what has been on your mind. Do not trouble yourself, for the blame rests upon no one's and everyone's head."  
  
"Nay, my good Simbelmynë. I let her go, I failed to heed your advice and I even encouraged you against it. Not even the Lords find me worthy of the task I was appointed. Didn't you see them?..." Simbelmynë kept silent, for she could not see any explanation to justify their actions, or lack of thereof, but whatever it was, she was certain it was not that, it could not be. Meanwhile, Haldir had already reached a decision of his own. "I'll go look for her. You are right, it has been too long."  
  
Haldir walked away, with steady and large paces, and Simbelmynë was left alone. After a while, she too turned to leave, when a messenger from the Lords caught up with her and told her of their wish.  
  
**~*~  
  
**The journey back from the Nimrodel was very different from before for Moralphwen. Having a cooler head, she was now able to see each tree and each leaf very clearly. She could also see that there was a greater distance between the stream and the city than she had ever imagined and now wondered how it was that she could have made such a long walk on such short time and still, more importantly, not remember a thing of it, apart from what was on her mind at the moment. However, even that seemed an indistinct recollection, as if it was some event that had occurred on some past life. The resulting feelings, though, were quite fresh and vivid in the maiden's heart and of those she was sure she would not forget, nor easily nor anytime soon.  
  
The guard who had found her had waited for a while by the Nimrodel, before they ventured off back to Caras Galadhon. He had said he wanted to wait till the path was clearer from the mud the rain had produced. When they had begun walking, though, he made sure to always keep an eye on the road before him and the other on Moralphwen, to see if she fared well. She was a maiden and not accustomed to those kinds of walks, but whenever she caught him looking in her direction, she made sure he got nothing but a murderous glare as an answer, even as she tripped on some protuberant root that got in her way or nearly fell on some small pool of mud. She still had not forgiven him for his initial little 'intrusion', though it was more out of stubbornness than anything else.  
  
They had not talked since their first meeting, much to Moralphwen's relief. The brew of new and unknown feelings inside her made her feel insecure as to whether or not she would be able to talk to anyone without shouting out in frustration and rage. Apparently, and fortunately, the guard was more interested in getting her back home at the time, even if her attempts on intimidating him had been very amusing.  
  
Moralphwen was starting to get tired and had to focus on each step she took, the drenched clothes and mud drying on her legs truly making her feel uncomfortable, when sounds of a conversation ahead floated over to her. She raised her head to ask the guard if they were home already, but then realised that he had disappeared. Listening more carefully, she noted that one of the voices was his and the other was dreadfully familiar.  
  
She halted and, listening even harder, tried to make out the words being said, but, just then, they quieted. Merely seconds later, Haldir came out from behind a tree, clearly apprehensive. He just stood there waiting for the maiden to say the first word.  
  
Moralphwen, though, surprised herself when, instead of yelling out how much she hated him, she ran to her guardian and embraced him as fiercely as she had never done before in her life. She felt him release a long breath and, only then, respond in kind. But she said nothing.  
  
Still not free of his guilt, but utterly relieved that she was well, Haldir led the maiden through the final piece of the journey. Just after they'd crossed the white gates and entered Caras Galadhon again, Moralphwen was struck by the unexpected feeling that she had entered the city for the very first time, and that only now was she able to truly see it.  
  
Great majestic trees that rose to the immense heights, where the talans that housed the elves were built, vertical and inflexible, implacable in their stand. Arien's ship was completing its journey west and Rana had made her entry known, while, below Elbereth's canopy of innumerable twinkling jewels, the Lórien elves lit their own blue and white lights, giving the earth a celestial and ethereal air that could only be matched by the heavens.  
  
So intent on watching the enormous change in her home for ever since she could remember was she, that Moralphwen did not notice how Simbelmynë had joined her and Haldir. The two guardians' voices were carried to her by some fresh breeze and she awoke from her reverie, startled without knowing why. As she saw the lady, Moralphwen launched herself at her and, as they embraced, tears flowed to her eyes without her consent. Simbelmynë wiped them off with her white coloured sleeve and gently spoke to the maiden.  
  
"Moralphwen, child, are you well? Are you hurt? I am so sorry, I am sorry for everything... I can understand if you hate us..." The maiden lifted her head and, somehow, so did her spirits.  
  
"Of course not. I could never hate you or Haldir, Simbelmynë. You mean so much to me..." She hesitated for a while. "At first I thought I did, but now I know I could never hate you, I love you two too much..." The ladies hugged again and Haldir stayed nearby to one side. The situation was strange to him, he didn't quite know what to do, it was making him rather uncomfortable, though hearing his little alph's words were more reassuring than he had ever expected. Maybe Simbelmynë had been right. Seeing his fellow guardian so at ease with Moralphwen, he found himself wondering next on who was more careful with composure, whether it was the expected Simbelmynë or perhaps he himself. "Strange things do happen when things are suddenly changed", he thought.  
  
"Moralphwen, Haldir and I have talked to the Lords of Lothlórien and I have been sent a message earlier, requesting your presence. The Lords wished to see you alone as soon as you returned." This was new for both the maiden and Haldir, and he made sure to have it known.  
  
"What?! After that disgraceful... monologue with them, they want to see her?" He wasn't sure why he was reacting that way, he should be thankful that the Lords did indeed care. Simbelmynë's answer was short, concise and welcomingly expected – she gave him a reprimanding glare.  
  
"Do not listen to him, Moralphwen, he have all been worried sick since you took that flight off into the middle of nowhere, and lord Haldir most of all. Come now, we must not keep the Lords waiting." Simbelmynë turned and walked towards the Lords' talan. Meanwhile, Haldir and Moralphwen shared a small knowing smile, not just because of the respectful lady's full return, but also because they both felt incredibly light-hearted now that everything was settled and back to normal.  
  
**~*~  
  
**"My Lady..." With a slight curtsy, Moralphwen came before the Lady Galadriel. She was a bit nervous, standing there alone. She had never been before any of the Lords in the past, not even with her guardians. "Fortunately, Lord Celeborn is not present, so I have only half of it to worry about", she thought.  
  
"Moralphwen Dark-swan, we meet again." The Lady gave her a mysterious smile that could have been one of amusement. "The first time I saw you, you were but a small child, merely a few Springs old. I assume you do not remember that time, do you?" The Lady's gentle tone somehow felt intimidating, but she knew there was nothing to fear.  
  
"No, my Lady, I do not." As soon as she had ended saying this, the Lady of the Galadhrim continued as if there had been no interruptions in her speech.  
  
"It was the time when Simbelmynë was appointed to guard you and to raise you. You know, at first, she alone was to be your guardian, not along with captain Haldir. I had my doubts at the time, but I see now it was right to permit it. He was very insisting." Galadriel kept smiling, but Moralphwen was puzzled as to where their talk was heading, she wasn't even sure she understood completely what was being said. The Lady seemed to read her mind, though.  
  
"You are not following what I am saying. Maybe it would be better to show you instead. Would you like to see?" Now she was sure she had no idea of what was going to happen, but the Lady was revealing herself to be kind and that encouraged Moralphwen to speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, my Lady, you are right. I do not understand and I'm afraid I'm even more confused right now. What is it that you wish to tell me, what is it that you wish to show me?"  
  
"Dear Moralphwen, but you already know. What was it that made you return, what new doubt plagues your mind now? The truth. I will show you the truth, I will tell you the truth... if you so desire." The maiden's heart leapt with excitement.  
  
"Yes, I do wish to know, my Lady!" The Lady of Light granted Moralphwen with another one of her mysterious smiles, approached a table to take a piece of parchment and slowly spoke.  
  
"Follow me, then." They left the oval chamber through an opening on the floor, next the other where the great mallorn's trunk continued its ascension. It gave way to a large white staircase that led to the ground. The same guards that had been next to it when Moralphwen had come were still at their post, with their white capes and grey chain mails, seated by the end of the stairs. They stood just as they had before, when the two ladies passed by them.  
  
A small white rivulet flowed off a fountain and then off a silver basin near the mallorn's roots. It was located in the middle of a grand lawn, but the Lady did not stop there. They followed the crystalline waters in their mild course, towards the southern slope of the hill where Caras Galadhon lay. Eventually, they arrived at a clearing, a garden with no trees where the fair sky could be seen unopposed by the branches of the great mellyrn.  
  
Moralphwen did not know where they were going or why had the Lady brought her to this place. She had never seen it before and did not comprehend how exactly it would help her in learning the truth, how it would show it to her.  
  
There was a deep green depression in the center, through which the silvery rivulet continued its flow, and in it, naught but a low pedestal where laid another silver basin and an elegant silver pitcher. The Lady Galadriel slowly filled the basin with the rivulet's water, breathed at it and as the waters became calm and clear once more, she spoke again, cutting through the immense confusion mingled with curiosity in the maiden's head.  
  
"This is the Mirror of Galadriel, Moralphwen. In it, you may look upon that which you desire to see. I can read in your eyes, though, that your heart refuses to have the same doubts as your head and it is that inner conflict that ails you the most..." The maiden could not hold the Lady's piercing gaze and so lowered her head. "Look into it, but do not trouble the waters. Come!"  
  
Step by step the maiden approached the pedestal. She knew that this was it, the moment of truth, even if she still wasn't sure of how it would work. Slowly, she set her eyes upon the Mirror's clean surface, but it reflected only the stars above. However, that image slowly began giving way to something else, a very different landscape from that one where she was. And Moralphwen observed it closely...


	6. grrrr,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hey all! Thank you for the wonderful feedback! I'm also sorry for the impossibly large amount of time it's taking me to get this updated! I have every little thing that's going to happen scrutinized and planned, it's just a matter of writing it, and that's the snag! I don't seem to be able to start! I don't know how or where! AAHHHH!!! Major frustration, I tell you... So, sorry and hope to see you again REAL soon!... 


	7. Clepsydra I

**Author's notes: I believe I owe everyone another "Aïe!". A very big one at that. Hope someone will still be reading. After all, it has been what?... Five months since I last wrote anything?... Aïe! And I do hope there isn't anyone out there who owns a collection of knives and/ or swords and wants to try them out... on me. Aïe! Sorry... Well, here's a real "note" for you: chapters VI and VII are both part of the same situation, in truth they should be just one, but I split it in two so that I'd have ****_something_**** to post... It's probably not as good as the previous chapters, but I hope you still enjoy it! Let me know what you think of it, pleease! ;)  
  
________________  
  
  
Chapter VI: Clepsydra (I)  
  
**A high corridor of marble walls. Green and grey, red and gold. It was both regal and imponent, as would suit the dwelling of King Thranduil from Greenwood, the Great. Sindarin relics dating back to the First and Second Ages of Arda, and Sylvan artifacts of timeless and humbler craftmanship adorned the cold stone, breaking through its severity and giving a more welcoming touch. Several tapestries were hung throughout the corridor: some with mere hunting scenes, others ilustrating some finer point of Elvish History.  
  
An artisan had captured the figure of an archer with his bow drawn and taking only the time to adjust the aim on an unknown prey. Whether he readied to shoot a wild boar or an orc, whether he was a hunter or a soldier, the sole thing that transpired through the elf's stance, the one thing that truly mattered, was his focus and his determination. Muscles tense and ready to jump into action whenever needed and eyes fixed on his mark. As such did Prince Legolas came into that corridor, silent in his walk and not sparing attention to anything except the door at the end.  
  
That door made everything else shrink to nothing, so impressive it was, both in size and in terms of art. But that was not all that had caught the Prince's eyes, it was what laid beyond it. Upon approaching, the two guards that flanked it did not move, close imitations of the two heavy and solid pillars standing behind each of them, but neither would have Legolas paid them any importance had they moved. He proceeded to lean his hand against the door and, making good use of his weight, he opened it.  
  
The finely and intricately sculpted wood gave way to another fabulous hall - the throne room. Some of the light from within was caught on the door's silver engravings, light that came from both torch and window. But that did not perturb the Prince either, as he walked the path that started at the door and connected it to the other end of the chamber, making his way towards his father.  
  
"You sent for me, father?" he said, bowing his head in respect for his King.  
  
"Yes, my son. It has been long since the first warning we received that orcs were nearing our Realm, has it not?" The King was thoughtful and, even though it was more of a rethorical question, the Prince agreed. Greenwood would not forget that day lightly, and Thranduil and Legolas least of all: it had been the time when the Queen had passed on to Mandos.  
  
"And ever since, our situation has not improved. On the contrary, foul creatures lurk among the trees now and everyday I see our people go to the healing rooms instead of their homes, because of some attack." The King's frustration was palpable in his voice, as was his wish of fighting to protect his people and his Kingdom. Once again, the Prince nodded his unnecessary assent, waiting to hear what Thranduil really had to say. "That is why I have decided to send Moralphwen to Lothlórien."  
  
"Nay!" Legolas' graveness and silence dissipated into startlement.  
  
"I fear for her, Legolas. She is still too young and this place has become too perilous. Our kin to the South shall guard her well." The King reasoned.  
  
"Was I not young also when you left for the Battle of the Last Alliance? Those times were more dangerous and distressful than these, and home was safe enough for me then. Why not for her now?" Legolas pleaded, for parting with his sister was the last thing he wished. Thranduil, however, had been upset by his words, he still kept bitter memories of those unfortunate days, and, after a brief moment of musings, he answered.  
  
"Do not argue with me! You will take her to Lórien. Things are different now. I wish only for her well-fare. I am confident it is the best to do."  
  
"I do not see how separating Moralphwen from her family can be the best! She has lived without a mother thus far, how can you deny her what's left of this family?" He didn't mean to make any sort of accusation, but that was all he heard as the words left his lips. And he regreted them instantly.  
  
"Enough, Legolas."  
  
"You know she adores you, father. And all the time she spends with you is as precious as it is rare! Do not take that away. I beg you, father, please reconsider!" Legolas spoke with his heart on his hands, but Thranduil would have none of it.  
  
"I have said it is enough! It is for the best. You are to leave in the morning." Behind Thranduil's determined expression, one more piece of his heart was tore, but not even Legolas' sharp senses could see or hear that. He bowed forcefully and then turned to leave, and even though the marble on the floor didn't seem as stable to him as it once had, his footsteps now echoed loudly throughout empty corridors as he left the palace.  
  
Reaching the grounds, he found everything was the same as when he had left to speak to his father, and it felt strangely odd, all of a sudden. It seemed nothing had changed with the talk he'd had with his father, when the world had actually been turned upside down, as far as he was concerned.  
  
He had been teaching Moralphwen how to ride a horse, when the servant told him the King wished to see him, and, as such, had left her with his good friend Hallathon. He found them with ease, but decided to watch from afar for a moment. She had grown more comfortable and more confident atop the horse and Hallathon didn't have to be always next to her any more. She was wandering around, smiling in the purest of satisfactions, and Legolas found it was a contagious mood.  
  
He neared them then, temporarily casting the shadows in his thoughts to the back of his mind. Moralphwen saw him first and waved. He responded in kind, but turned more seriously to Hallathon.  
  
"I need to speak with you, mellon." Hallathon nodded, but before Legolas could say anything else, a small cry came to their ears. For some reason, Moralphwen seemed to have panicked and had fallen off the grey horse. Legolas hurried to her.  
  
"Are you hurt, little sister?" He asked, worry etched across his fair features. But all Moralphwen did was grin, while lying beneath. "You silly... don't you do that again!" He jestingly warned her, relieved, while raising to help her up. Moralphwen noticed the dagger in his boot and remembered something.  
  
"Is it time?" Legolas didn't understand what she meant. "Am I old enough to have that dagger already?" It was something she had been asking for years now, but Legolas' reply was always the same.  
  
"No, you are not. Be patient, little alph! I will not forget when the time comes, rest assured." And they shared another smile.  
  
After delivering Moralphwen to her nurse (the lady had nearly fainted when she heard the little Princess had fallen off the horse), Legolas told Hallathon of what the King had decided.  
  
"I cannot believe he would say that!" Hallathon was as disbelieving as Legolas.  
  
"Alas!, unfortunately it is true, he has fully convinced himself of it. So, will you accompany me tomorrow on this journey?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Of course I will, mellon nin. I could not leave you by yourself on such a time. And besides," he added when he saw a familiar group of elves passing by, "unlike others, I love Moralphwen dearly. I shall miss her as much as you." Legolas had seen the elves also. He knew there were many who resented his sister for living instead of the Queen, even if she was still naught but a child. He bitterly spoke.  
  
"Not as much as me, Hallathon. And I would wish that sorrow upon no one." He turned to face his friend. "Thank you."


	8. Clepsydra II

**Author's notes: Short chapter warning! Like I said, this and the previous chapter were meant to be just one. If that was to be true, then you'd have one extra long chapter instead of two miniature ones! Does that comfort you? Oo! Spooky, there I go, stealing lines from the movies again... Oh, another thing: yes, I know, this chapter isn't all that great (it lacks in drama/angst and the poem is just an annoying combination of your good-old common places), but I have this shadow of a physics test that won't leave my head and won't let me focus properly. I promise I'll try to improve the chapter afterwards... in the meantime, hope you enjoy! :)  
  
________________  
  
  
Chapter VII: Clepsydra (II)  
  
**Each day was as long as an age of the world, and each languid step the horses took seemed to be forced out of them with the brute force of irons. The suffering the walking provoked on the riders was passed on to the horses, and their unwillingness to move forward was more than evident. An aura of sadness enveloped all of them. It took the party of Greenwood elves nearly a week to reach the Great River and a couple of days more till they got to the ford where the Forest Road crossed it.  
  
Moralphwen sat in front of her brother, atop the horse, eyes staring everywhere at all the new things. Still being young by elven counting, she had never left the woods and, even though the direct sun ailed her with its excessive brightness and heat, the plain regions where trees were rare were a sight quite different from what she was used to. Here, there was not that diffuse and fresh environment rich in tones of greens and shades of leaves blocking the sun. Here, she found that the dust on the road disturbed her eyesight and blurred the already desolate images.  
  
"Where are we, brother?" she timidly asked, slightly worried that her eyes couldn't focus things close to the ground properly and that often where she thought she saw water there was none.  
  
"I have told you already, little alph [swan]. We are going South, to visit our kin in Lothlórien." Legolas answered, struggling to keep a strict control over his voice.  
  
"Tell me of L'slórien?" Her curious twinkling eyes met his and he had to avert his gaze, albeit smiling softly at her mistake.  
  
"Loth-lórien, little sister." He wondered for a moment. "I have never before been there myself either, so I shall tell you of what I have heard. Do you know that great oak-tree that grows outside the gates?" She nodded, proud that her limited knowledge was enough to serve her well. "Well, that tree would be no more than a young shrub compared to the trees of Lórien, the Fair! I have heard that the trees there are golden and their boughs rise to meet the stars in the heavens!" Moralphwen's eyes were wide open with astonishment. She pictured herself climbing one of those trees - in the end she would be so high up that all she had to do was reach out her hand, to grasp one of Elbereth's jewels... perhaps even Eärendil...  
  
"Doesn't Eärendil's ship ever get stranded on their branches?..." She asked innocently, but Legolas never had to answer, for just then, one of their companions caught sight of something in the distance.  
  
"My Lord, a company draws near," he said.  
  
"And those are no orcs, they're elves." Hallathon added. "Judging from the direction from which they come, I would say they are of Lórien. We should speak to them, no doubt they have seen us also." Legolas' heart constricted in anticipation - if that party was indeed of Lórien then the hour for parting was nearing along with them.  
  
"Yes, you are right, of course, mellon." He picked up Moralphwen and passed her on to Hallathon's horse. "I will go talk to them, I want you to wait here with the others and watch over her, Hallathon." The other elf acquiesced, but Moralphwen protested when she realised her brother was going off.  
  
"No, Legolas! Take me with you! I want to be with you!"  
  
"Nay, my little alph. But don't worry, I shall be back before you know it."  
  
It would seem the second group they had run into indeed consisted of elves. Both proceeded identically and the two leaders advanced to meet one another, while the other warriors waited for them. The place of their meeting happened to be exactly in the middle of the ford, among the shallow waters that ran wildly from the North.  
  
"Mae govannen [well met]! I am Haldir, captain and guardian of Lórien's borders." The second elf presented himself nobly. "Seldom do our relatives visit from the North. Who are you, friend, and where do you head, if I may wonder?"  
  
"Mae govannen. Im Legolas Thranduilion, o Eryn Galen [I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, of Greenwood]." Haldir's eyes showed his recognition of the name and he bowed his head in respect. "Indeed it is true that contacts between our two realms grow scarce, but we come nonetheless to Lothlórien with a dire request."  
  
During the time the two captains spent talking to each other in the ford, Moralphwen's eyes never left her brother's figure. How she wished she knew what they were saying. Her nurse had always said she was far too curious for her own good, but what could she possibly do about it?... So, it was with great joy that she noticed that Legolas and the other captain were coming her way.  
  
"Moralphwen, this is Haldir. He is from Lórien." The little maiden remembered the manners her nurse had taught her and properly greeted the captain. Legolas continued speaking. "How would you like to go visit Lórien and see the great mellyrn treres I told you of?" His eyes were pained and cast low, but Moralphwen was too young to see it.  
  
"The trees that reach the stars? Can I?" She looked brightly at Haldir, who nodded in return. She was thrilled, but then... "Are you coming too, brother?" Legolas face turned suspiciously closed.  
  
"No, dearest alph. But I will see you again very soon." He tried to contour the point, but it was a delicate matter. And Moralphwen was hardly fooled.  
  
"What? You are not coming? Then I don't want to go..."  
  
"Please, Moralphwen..." He breathed in to gain his cool and unclench his heart, he couldn't just tell her to leave, not like that. Eventually, it was Hallathon who broke him free of the task.  
  
"Are you going to lose the chance to go to Lórien, little one? I envy you for that, I wish I could go..." The maiden looked at him expectantly. Legolas, on the other hand, looked at him gratefully. "Why, master Haldir, wouldn't you say that no other place on Ennor compares in beauty to Lórien?" Once again, the captain nodded his assent, understanding the situation.  
  
"It is quite true. Never in the long years ahead of you shall you find a more peaceful and fair land such as Lórien. It is well worthy of its name, Flower of Dreams." Moralphwen's mind was won over by her curiosity.  
  
"I would love to see it, then! But when will you come back to get me, brother?" For some reason, Legolas was startled with the question, he should have been expecting it, and could only force his lips to produce one barely audible answer:  
  
"Soon. I promise..."  
  
He started walking with the captain and Moralphwen towards the rest of the Lórien party waiting on the other side of the river. Clearing his throat after a moment of silence, he spoke more firmly to Haldir. "My father has given me this letter. It is meant for the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien, explaining the situation. Will you deliver it to them in my stead?"  
  
"Certainly." They stopped walking halfway there, so that Legolas could pass him the folded parchment, bearing the seal of the Royal House of Greenwood. The Prince wished to say something else, but he tried to keep Moralphwen from hearing it at the same time.  
  
"I love my sister dearly. I would ask you something else, my lord. In my absence, will you look after her? Make sure that she is well and that no harm befalls her?" His voice was pained and the captain again understood, giving his pledge with an open heart.  
  
"You have my word, my Prince, and I assure you that it is not easily broken. The Valar themselves would not keep me from it." Again, the Prince was too grateful for words to tell. Sad that he would not be there himself, but grateful that the captain would replace him thus, at the same time.  
  
"And I'm afraid I have another favour to ask. Will you make sure she gets this when she is older? Will you keep it for me?" He said, while reaching for something in his boot and handing it to the Lórien captain. It was wrapped in a green cloth.  
  
"It shall be done."  
  
That was it, the time for parting. Legolas steeled himself. He had not the heart to look at his sister in the eye, he would rather hold the memory of her grinning merrily atop the horse than the sad face she presented now, having fully realised what it meant to be going to the Golden Woods.  
  
Moralphwen was walking side to side with Haldir, and the Prince stood, still as stone watching her. Her first tears began to drop when she gazed back to him and found his back turned towards her, walking away, with firm and determined steps. He seemed so cold and indiferent to her...  
  
What she never did see were the tears that shone in his eyes that night, nor the way he sought solace in quiet and dark solitude, away from the other warriors' singing and talking. And neither did she see the way this ritual repeated itself day after day, night after night...  
  
  
_I isil síla calassënen fanyarëssen  
Ar i éli ná lá sanya alcarinquá,  
Calma morna lóméssë yentë,  
Tánala ar fáinala i ilwëllo  
I ilistimaquén.  
__Ananta, mana i tyarë ya u-cena ainat?  
Mana i tyarë nin lelyananyë  
Lá cena ar iltië._


	9. Recommencing

****

*Two months later...* (Aïe!)  
  
Hey! Happy holidays, everyone? Hope so! As for me, Winter's cold light found its way to meet me, and I finally made some decisions. All of my stories are dear to me (if you're an author, you understand it), but this one in special and I feel I'm nowhere near to making justice to it! O, the frustration! But you don't want to hear me talking about this, it would get longer and more boring than the actual story... Anyway, all this has been tearing at me and I've decided that I'll stick to the original small version, 'forgetting' about aspects that have been at game before and that aren't completely settled. I could continue, but... who'd care? Thanks to each and every one of you - queenie, angelbelle, koko, Tammy, Writer From Rivendell, Gilraen, Lady of Legolas, szhismine, drew'sgirl and Jfrog. Your support, small as it may seem, drove me on and, believe it or not, quite literally, kept me from defenestrating the keyboard at times. I sincerely hope the story kept up to your expectations! =)  
  
Abusive notes, I know... Onwards!  
  
________________  
  
Chapter VIII: Recommencing  
  
If the tree where that high talan was settled could think, then one thing was certain: it was bound to believe it had become a rendez-vous point for the two elves sitting upon it now.  
  
Haldir had resorted to pacing from one side to the other, impatient at the long time it was taking for the maiden to join them again. "What's taking her so long?!", he would occasionally say out loud to no one in particular. Simbelmynë, on her part, carefully studied every detail in the captain's behaviour, his anxiety passing over to her and unconsciously forcing her to tap her foot to vent it out.  
  
"Tapping your foot, Simbelmynë? You must be particularly distressed!" The captain said, dripping irony, but with no harmful intention, as the lady well knew. With this, he had finally stopped walking, causing the lady's foot to stop as well.  
  
"I had not noticed, my lord, though, if it was enough to halt your incessant moving, I am thankful. Sit down, lord Haldir! I myself am tired just from watching you walk miles on end on such limited space!" She said with as much asperity as one would ever get from her, but Haldir didn't see it that way and found it amusing instead.  
  
"If you insist," he said while pulling a chair and sitting backwards on it. He was able to remain still for some minutes, but then his fingers escaped control and replaced his legs' movements. "I don't know how you can stand there so calmly as if nothing had happened!"  
  
"Simply. I am sitting, my lord." She said in her imperturbable respectful grace, with a slightly triumphant smile upon her lips. One of Haldir's eyebrows rose, and he sat a bit straighter in his reversed position.  
  
"Getting ironical, are we? I might just be rubbing off on you... hope is not lost, the Valar may have answered my prayers!" The captain said, effectively transferring the triumph from the lady to himself. She seemed quite offended with the remark, how she could ever become as rude as him was preposterous, but she knew of a way to silence him and obtain a quick victory, even if only a temporary one. With all the calm in the world, something not so rare in her, she replied.  
  
"Sit yourself properly, lord Haldir."  
  
He didn't move, but it resulted as expected. Some time later, though, the captain abandoned the silence and returned to charge. "What do you think the Lords wanted with Moralphwen? Perhaps to tell her of her family?"  
  
"Would the Lords do that, when they were told not to? I know not, the message they sent me said nothing of it. What intrigues me, no matter the subject of their talk, is the amount of time they are taking. It is getting late, as you have been expertly pointing out for the past hour." Haldir despaired some more, knowing she was right and having no clue as to what it could mean. "Though, to wait is all we can do", she wisely concluded.  
  
"Simbelmynë... Why were you named that, after all?" The lady's last sentence had managed to pass some of her patience to him, and it felt incredibly comforting. So much that he found himself dwelling on unexpected grounds.  
  
"Why do you ask?" She was genuinely stunned, and the sudden difference in her bearing served as witness to it. Unfortunately, she never had the time to hear an answer, as a new sound broke through the silence in the talan and their attention was diverted.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet, Simbelmynë? I've been seeing it coming for ages now!" The amused voice announced and silvery laughter rang.  
  
"Alph!!" Haldir positively jumped from his seat to meet the maiden, grabbing her by the arms and drawing her into his embrace. He'd lost and just regained her too recently for his liking and felt the need to keep her close to him for now. The older lady would have joined him, hadn't she been so puzzled with first Haldir and then Moralphwen's words. "Come on, blurt it all out! What did they want?"  
  
"What did _she_ want, Haldir. Only the Lady Galadriel was there", she corrected him. "It was... quite something."  
  
"What do you mean? And what's that you bring?" He inquired as the young maiden took his seat and joined Simbelmynë at the small table. But she couldn't find words to explain what had happened and everything she'd seen in the Mirror through the Lady's power, so she just presented the captain with the letter Galadriel had given her at the end, and was now in her hand.  
  
"Read it yourself." She stated simply, as Simbelmynë awoke from her stupor and moved closer to read as well.  
  
"It is King Thranduil's letter. So she has told you everything." The lady asked on her turn, uncomprehending, just as Haldir, the Lords' strange change. At first, they had forbade all who knew of revealing anything about Moralphwen's past, then they'd acted as if they did not care for her, and now they'd brought it all into the open. _Simply too much information to consider... and what did she mean about Haldir?!_ Simbelmynë gave up.  
  
"Yes", was the answer that came accompanied by a contemplative nod. "Haldir, I know you met my brother. It was you who brought me here. Tell me about him, tell me of whatever you know." Moralphwen urgently requested, taking on a serious face for the first time.  
  
Haldir thought for an instant before answering. "Well, I only met him for a brief moment, when he entrusted you to me." He was thinking of things he could say. "I remember thinking how strange it was that someone who seemed to love you so much would give you away like that... And when prince Legolas told me your tale, I swore to him and myself that I would look after you in his stead."  
  
By now, the maiden was smiling and tears threatened to overtake her eyes. "The Lady told me that you were not supposed to be my guardian, just Simbelmynë."  
  
"And pray tell, how could I do that after the oath I'd made? Besides, you'll have to agree that leaving you alone with no one but Simbelmynë would be a cruel fate." He directed the inoffensive barb at the lady, pretty much enjoying this newfound hobby.  
  
"I'm sure you don't remember, but on your first days in Lothlórien, it was virtually impossible to separate you from our good captain." She gave the captain the well-aimed proverbial slap with the white glove. "But I am not explaining it correctly. At the beginning, the Lords did place me in charge of you alone, but you were miserable in those days. Hardly eating or sleeping, I very much feared that some ill would befall on you. But captain Haldir never stopped paying you regular visits, and I came to notice that on those times you almost seemed happy..."  
  
"Come on, Simbelmynë, you're embarrassing both Moralphwen and I!... You exaggerate in your melodramatic speech!" Haldir said confidently while holding the maiden's hand, still not ready to let go of all physical contact with his alph.  
  
"Admit it is true. After you convinced the Lords to also become her guardian, things drastically improved!" The lady defended the integrity of what she'd said.  
  
"Yes, that is true. But things weren't nearly as tragic as you paint them! «_Almost seemed happy_»... Simbelmynë, you live in another world of your own..." The captain dismissed it quickly and silvery laughs rang again in the talan.  
  
"You two can clear the details of my misery later on. Please, Simbelmynë, continue." Moralphwen urged them, awarding herself the stares of both her guardians. "What?"  
  
"You. Impressive." Haldir replied, not once straying his eyes from the maiden. The respectful lady mimicked him, and Moralphwen could swear she had felt a chill going up her spine. It was a creepy sight to behold, both her guardians in such perfect synchrony when they had such opposite personalities.  
  
"What?" She repeated, still on the verge of shock.  
  
"Haldir rubbed off on you too." The maiden was even more confused with that, but shock hit her full force as she saw her two guardians laughing together.  
  
"Strange days, these have been. I think I handled the truth about my family rather well, all things considered. But to see you two unite... it's unnerving to say the least. I think I will retire for now. Good day." Moralphwen finally said with well-measured words and slowly walked away, leaving the captain and lady to themselves once more.  
  
The young elven maiden chose to spend the rest of the day in her bedroom. _If I'm not careful, those two just might end up betrothing one another... The world has definitely been turned upside down!..._ And even as she considered this, the good humour and energy that her guardians' company had given her slowly diluted. Moralphwen was left again alone with her thoughts.  
  
She remembered the way things were before learning the truth. She was content to simply be with her captain Haldir, and even with her strict Simbelmynë. Dreams had been a constant in her life in Lórien, more or less agitated, they'd always been there. And her Prince had been a wonderful companion, assuring that her sleep was always pleasant and sweet. She could feel him giving her strength to face Simbelmynë's dreadful lessons of History or etiquette.  
  
_He never really left me, but I wish I could be with him again. And to know my father. Despite everything, I know he did what he felt was best and deserves my love for his sacrifice. Ai Elbereth!, would it be too much to ask to be able to meet them soon? Would you grant me that?_  
  
The following morning, Moralphwen headed to the talan of the Lords of Lórien with her mind set on one thing. Before going out, she had spoken to her guardians, wanting to know what they thought of her idea.  
  
For once, she had not dreamt of the past during that night, but of a possible future. She couldn't stop thinking about returning to Mirkwood and meeting her family, and so had decided to ask permission to the Lords. Upon approaching her idea to Haldir and Simbelmynë, however, her spirits were seriously dampened with their discouraging.  
  
Simbelmynë said that King Thranduil had specifically requested that she stayed in Lothlórien, and the Lords couldn't possibly go against that. They'd be breaking the words they'd given Thranduil when they took her in. Haldir, on the other hand, claimed that she had been sent to Lórien with a purpose, and that purpose was to keep her safe. It would be contrary to it to allow her to go back.  
  
Moralphwen felt almost betrayed that they wouldn't support her, especially on something that meant so much to her, but eventually reasoned that they were thinking with their heads instead of their hearts. The Lords were likely to say the same thing they did, but she just had to try. Elbereth wouldn't be that cruel to her.  
  
"I know why it is you have come, and you already know the answer I would give you, do you not, little Darkswan?" The Lady of the Galadhrim wasted no time in stating it, as soon as the maiden had finished rising from her curtsy.  
  
The carpet might have been pulled from under her, but she knew the ground was still there beneath it, and gave it one final attempt. "Still, I must insist, for it is dire to me. Will you deny me this, Lady?"  
  
"Yes, I will. Your guardians are wise, you should listen more closely to them. Their reasoning was just and true, and I share it with them. Give it time, young one. Don't wish to have everything at once for it is as wistful as it is impossible." The Lady was firm in her stand and the maiden was left no other option but to curtsy again and silently exit the talan, eyes cast low.  
  
**~*~  
  
**_I éli sílar sinomë,  
Or i aldannar;  
Ar i aldar ataquétat  
Calanen lassion lauriva.  
  
I éli silir tanomë?  
I mórë lóméva alantië,  
Ar i fuinë tauriva  
Otopië i eleni?  
  
[The stars shine here,  
Over the trees;  
And the trees answer them  
With the light of golden leaves.  
  
Do the stars shine there too?  
Or has the dark of night fell,  
And the shadow of the woods  
Covered the stars?]  
_  
"Why are you here, little alph?..." The maiden heard her guardian's sad voice but responded only by heaving a long sigh. Other than that, she kept her gaze on the steadily flowing waters ahead and her head against the railing of the small bridge. Cold was setting, but she had not noticed it yet. "I worry for you..."  
  
"No need, Haldir. Is there any harm in watching these waters that run away from this blissful land?" She said on a dragged tone.  
  
"There is when you make a habit out of coming here on about every day to dwell on your grief. I have talked with Simbelmynë and she agrees with me, we fear you might be fading, my sweet alph..."  
  
Moralphwen looked at the captain for the first time, comprehension dawning on her. Her eyes were glinting with gratitude and love for her guardians. "Know that you two worry needlessly. The Lords gave me no permission to quench my heart's desire, but that did not quench my spirit. If anything, it lit its flame further. I shall live to see my family and my home, and that is a promise."  
  
"I'm very glad to hear you say that! But still... to wander here aimlessly as you do... it cannot do you any good. Why do you persist?" It was true, ever since her last talk with the Lady of Light, weeks past, Moralphwen had taken a liking to go down to the river's shore and sit there, simply watching the flow.  
  
"They're like me, the waters... the stream pushes them away from their spring and they are never able to go back and see it again..." One of her laughs broke the heavy moment. "But never mind that, Haldir, my promise overcomes whatever sadness I may feel at times... I think I have watched enough for today, and will gladly return to the talan with you. Night is ready to fall and this day has tired me. I could use some sleep."  
  
Accepting Haldir's arm over her shoulders, the maiden leaned on him as they walked the short distance back to the talan where Simbelmynë awaited them. After saying her farewells for the night, Moralphwen left the two alone outside. They had developed the habit of spending more and more time in each other's company. The maiden entertained herself wondering how much longer it would be before they exchanged silver rings...  
  
**~*~  
  
**«The bedroom was lighted only by the soft glow of the full moon and stars that spilled in through the open curtains. Both doors were shut, and the torches from the outside corridors left only a vaguely warming orange tinge trespassing through the fringe close to the floor.  
  
Suddenly, one of the doors creaked open very silently, and in came a small figure that tiptoed her way to the large comfortable bed, often looking back to make absolutely sure that there was nothing behind her. The bed already had one occupant, immersed in deep sleep and so unaware of what was going on, and the tiny maiden stood there for a while, watching, before ultimately deciding to get in as well. All the stirring woke the other and a candle's light suddenly blinded the little intruder.  
  
"Alph! What are you doing here? You have your own bed!" Legolas said to the tiny mound cowering beneath the sheets beside him. A small dark-haired head slowly emerged from those depths.  
  
"I didn't want to stay alone in my room... Hallathon said that there is a monster hiding there that comes out on every full moon night..." An eyebrow sceptically rose at the exact same time that tiny arms encircled him with as much strength as possible.  
  
"Ai, perfean... he was teasing you! Don't tell me that you, such a grown up little maiden, believed those childish pranks?..." He said, testing her, and making a mental note to settle some scores with his friend.  
  
"Me?..." Her demeanour changed and she visibly relaxed. "Of course not, I just... wanted to make sure that you knew it wasn't true!" She smartly defended herself amidst an unexpected wave of yawns.  
  
"I'm sure you did, but it's very late, alph. Go back to your room and sleep, alright?" Legolas made a move to get up and put out the candle, but Moralphwen stopped him.  
  
"Can't I... stay here with you?... Just for today, I promise!" The brothers smiled at one another and settled down to sleep. Moralphwen often stayed with him for the night, for one reason or another - most of the times plain excuses - and so they had developed a well-practised routine.  
  
Legolas finished putting out the light and laid back down. At once, Moralphwen was resting her head over his heart and reaching out with her left hand to play with his golden locks, so very different from her own.  
  
"So, what would you like to hear today? A song?" He whispered, and she relished the resonance of his rich voice in his chest, accompanied by his forever-secure heartbeat. For as long as she had those two sounds, any monster or any doubt, no matter what, would be kept at bay.  
  
"How about that song to Elbereth you taught me the other day? The one you said the elves in Rivendell liked to sing?"  
  
The tune was slow and deep, repetitive in a way but with small surprises at the end of every verse, simply perfect for lulling the maiden. Legolas half singed, half hummed the short song, trying his best to keep his voice down, but Moralphwen was truly enraptured by the comforting vibrations in his chest and the softness of his voice that followed the steady tempo set by his heart.  
  
_A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
Silivren penna míriel,  
O menel aglar elenath,  
Na-chaered palan-díriel,  
O galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon,  
Nef aear, sí nef aearon.  
_  
By the end of the song, she was profoundly asleep, and the Prince lovingly tidied one of her stray locks behind a delicately small pointed ear. After one final clumsy kiss on her forehead, he joined his beloved sister in the world of elven dreams. "Good night, my sweet Princess... let nothing disturb you. Sleep peacefully, rest well. Tomorrow is a busy day..."»  
  
  
**~* I Mentë - Fim - The End *~  
  
________________  
  
Yep, that's it! To be honest, Haldir and Simbelmynë getting all 'friendly' wasn't *at all* in my plans! But then, the more I thought of it, the more I realised that it had to be done, and if you saw the drawings I did of them, you'd see it was just asking for it too! Lol! Besides, it should please all who have been asking for Haldir and romance... consider it as my delayed Christmas present to you, if you will! ;) It was a pleasure writing this and I hope to see you around! Have a grand 2004, everyone!!**


End file.
